<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Una cita para el tío Barry by HeLLP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644312">Una cita para el tío Barry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLLP/pseuds/HeLLP'>HeLLP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU, Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Alternative Lifestyles, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:35:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeLLP/pseuds/HeLLP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un inocente gesto y un mundo pequeño son la combinación perfecta para traer un poco de felicidad.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barry Allen/Hal Jordan, Kyle Rayner/Wally West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Una cita para el tío Barry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Esta historia fue previamente publicada en wattpad y cuenta con una narración en YouTube -muy mala, hecha por mi-.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle Rayner estaba acostumbrado a escuchar toda clase de tonterías y malos chistes por parte de su mejor amigo Wally West. Lo conocía desde hace dos años, cuando el pelinegro llegó a la ciudad y empezó a estudiar en su misma escuela. También estaba bastante habituado a seguirlo en las travesuras que se le llegaban a ocurrir al alegre West. Pero la verdad es que aun así, después de todo ese tiempo, las locuras de su amigo seguían sorprendiéndolo.</p><p>— ¿De qué diablos estás hablando Wally?</p><p>—De que mi tío necesita un nuevo amor, salir, divertirse, tú me entiendes.</p><p>—Sí, esa parte está clara. Me refiero a que por qué lo dices.</p><p>—Aaah, pues porque sí. Lo necesita—. Kyle miraba confundido a su amigo mientras ambos compartían sus almuerzos. La verdad es que no entendía cómo había venido a cuento todo eso. Se habían sentado a comer y Wally de repente había soltado que quería conseguirle pareja a su tío Barry.</p><p>—... Aja, si si, me cuadra, me cuadra. Gracias por ser tan específico.</p><p>—Mira, desde que él y tía Iris terminaron, no ha salido con nadie y se la pasa metido en su trabajo, hasta se ha vuelto más aburrido.</p><p>A Kyle no le extrañaba que Wally estuviera preocupado. Desde que lo conoció, él siempre le hablaba de lo genial que era su tío, o de lo cool que era su trabajo. Según sabía, Wally desde muy pequeño había sido cuidado solo por su tía y el señor Allen, así que era normal que lo viera como su única figura paterna.</p><p>— ¿Y tú cómo sabes que no ha salido con nadie?</p><p>—Porque se le notaría.</p><p>—Oh claro, porque tú eres un experto en leer expresiones.</p><p>—Ya deja el sarcasmo Rayner, te estoy hablando enserio.</p><p>—Bien bien, y según tú, ¿cómo le vas a conseguir pareja?</p><p>— ¡Le haré una cuenta en una de esas páginas de citas!</p><p>—Oye sí, que gran idea~.</p><p>— ¿En serio?</p><p>—¡¡No!!</p><p>Kyle trató de explicarle a su amigo de muchas formas porqué hacer algo así era mala idea. Pero Wally no entendía razones, estaba decidido a que su tío tuviera pareja para el final del mes. Así que Rayner solo logró persuadirlo de hacer esa dichosa cuenta y mejor conseguirle una cita con alguien que Wally conociera y considerara apto para el señor Allen.</p><p>Con la tarea de pensar en quién, de todas las personas que ellos conocían, podría ser una buena pareja para su tío, Wally se mantuvo tranquilo por unos días y Kyle pensó que al final se había rendido. Pero no podía estar más equivocado.</p><p>.</p><p>Estaban en clase de deporte, formados, esperando su turno para pasar a hacer la serie de ejercicios que el profesor Jordan les había indicado. Este salió un momento del gimnasio así que varios chicos se dispersaron y otros siguieron con lo que se les había indicado. Kyle y Wally fueron de los que se dejaron caer en un rincón para descansar. La clase del nuevo profesor era de lo peor, los agotaba sin piedad y tampoco era muy amable con los alumnos.</p><p>En ese pequeño lapso, Wally aprovechó para mostrarle a Kyle una foto que llevaba en uno de los bolsillos de su short.</p><p>—¿Te parece esta una buena foto como referencia de mi tío?</p><p>—... ¿Qué?, Wally, ¡creí que te habías olvidado del asunto!</p><p>—Por supuesto que no, aún no se me ocurre nadie, pero al menos quiero estar preparado.</p><p>—¡Dame eso! —. Kyle observó la foto curioso. En ella se podía ver al señor Allen saludando a la cámara con su bata de laboratorio.</p><p>—Esto no atrae para nada amigo, yo solo veo a un nerd.</p><p>—¡Oye!... ¿crees que debería conseguir una mejor?</p><p>Ambos chicos seguían en un rincón del gimnasio, volteados hacía la pared, sin prestar atención al resto del grupo. Tanto así, que no notaron cuando el bullicio del lugar cesó.</p><p>—Yo diría, una donde se vea más casual.</p><p>—¿Más casual?</p><p>—Sí, lo he visto sin esa bata, creo que puede verse mejor si quieres que alguien salga con él.</p><p>—¿Tú crees?</p><p>—Sí, quizás sin camisa, eso atrae citas, garantizado.</p><p>—...</p><p>—...</p><p>Ambos chicos voltearon lentamente aterrorizados al escuchar eso último. Tras ellos, el profesor Jordan los veía sonriente con los brazos cruzados.</p><p>—Así que, disfrutando del descanso, ¿eh?</p><p>—No-no, bu-bueno, n-nosotros—. Wally trataba de excusarse, pero la verdad es que le daba miedo ese profesor, así que terminó escudándose detrás de su amigo que lo miró claramente ofendido.</p><p>—Escuchen mocosos, no se irán hasta que den diez vueltas a este gimnasio, no me importa si tienen que arrastrarse para hacerlo. ¿Entendido?</p><p>—¡Si!</p><p>Ambos chicos estaban a punto de correr, pero el mayor los detuvo.</p><p>—Yo me quedaré con esto—. Kyle aún tenía en su mano la fotografía, y el castaño se la había arrebatado.</p><p>—Pero profesor...</p><p>—¡Empiecen!</p><p>—¡¡Sí!!</p><p>Los dos jóvenes salieron disparados, no querían terminar castigados porque, si ya era malo tener al tipo como profesor de deporte, lo era aún más tenerlo en detención.</p><p>—¡¿Tenías que enseñarme esa maldita foto ahora?!, ¡¿no podías hacerlo durante el almuerzo?!</p><p>—¡Es que en el almuerzo quedé de verme con Dick!</p><p>—¡is ki kidi di virmi con dick!</p><p>—Hahaha tú cara es graciosa.</p><p>—¡¡Van muy lentos!!</p><p>Al final de la clase, los dos chicos estaban más que agotados. Kyle quería irse ya pero, por desgracia, su buen amigo no se iría sin recuperar su foto. <em>¡Es que se busca problemas gratis!</em> pensó.</p><p>—Ammm, profesor Jordan, ¿me devolvería mi fotografía por favor?</p><p>Wally trataba de mostrar su cara más tierna, era un truco que a veces usaba para zafarse de problemas. Aunque era obvio que con este sujeto eso no colaba. En cambio, Hal sacó de su bolsillo la fotografía y se quedó observándola mientras escuchaba las excusas del menor. Fue así que una pequeña idea pasó por su cabeza.</p><p>—Cuando charlabas con el otro niño, entendí que buscabas una cita para este hombre.</p><p>—¿Q-qué?</p><p>—¿Qué te parece si yo soy esa cita?</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>Wally trataba de comprender la situación. ¿Su profesor quería salir con su tío? Sin duda estaba algo descolocado y avergonzado.</p><p>—¿U-usted quiere salir con mi tío?</p><p>—Así que es tu tío, vaya</p><p>El chico se mostraba extrañado y trataba de analizar la situación. No necesitó mucho tiempo para unir todas sus ideas.</p><p>—¡No! Usted es horrible—. El mayor se sorprendió y rápidamente su orgullo y carácter infantil salieron a relucir.</p><p>—¡Pues entonces no te devuelvo nada mocoso! —. Rápido alzó la fotografía como si el chico pudiese arrebatársela en cualquier momento.</p><p>Kyle que esperaba a su amigo desde la puerta y había escuchado todo se golpeó la cara algo irritado. <em>Oh dios, esto no está pasando</em>. El azabache se acercó a su amigo para poder ayudarlo antes de que se pudiera meter en problemas con ese ridículo profesor.</p><p>—¿No le parece que se está metiendo en cosas personales de los alumnos, profesor?</p><p>—¡Sshh!, calla engendro, ¿aceptas o no mi trato antorchita?</p><p>—¡No me llame así! ¡Y no! ¡Prefiero presentarle al profesor Snart antes que a usted!</p><p>—¡¿Prefieres al tipo con cara de psicópata que a este galán?!</p><p>—He visto mejores—. Soltó Kyle ya burlándose de la actitud que había tomado su profesor.</p><p>—¡Par de-! —. El mayor se contuvo de sacar una palabrota y calmó su semblante. Estaba seguro que si seguía con esa absurda discusión, terminaría metiéndose en problemas y no podía permitirse eso, a Dinah le había costado que lo aceptaran en el colegio como profesor.</p><p>—Bien, largo.</p><p>Antes de que Wally protestara, Kyle lo jaló del brazo y lo sacó del gimnasio, iban a llegar tarde a su siguiente clase y además no habían conseguido nada.</p><p>Cuando los chicos salieron, Hal soltó un gran suspiro y se dejó caer en el suelo del vacío lugar. Aun cuando no había logrado lo que quería, no podía evitar sentir una pequeña chispa de alegría en su interior. <em>Te encontré al fin Barry</em>.</p><p>.</p><p>Durante el almuerzo, Wally le platicaba a su amigo Dick todo lo sucedido y lo inquieto que lo ponía que ese profesor tuviera una foto de su tío.</p><p>—Tampoco te preocupes tanto, ¿qué gran cosa puede hacer con una foto toda ñoña?</p><p>—¡Oye!... pues no sé, ¿brujería?</p><p>—Tsk, vamos Walls, a lo mucho la podrá usar para algún fetiche raro.</p><p>—...¡¡Puag!!, ¡¡Dick!!</p><p>—Aún eres tan inocente~</p><p>—Quizás es solo que está hablando con el mayor pervertido de la escuela—. Kyle, que había escuchado parte de la conversación, se había acercado al par de chicos que almorzaban en una esquina de la cafetería.</p><p>—No me des tanto crédito Rayner—. Los dos jóvenes se miraban con cierto odio y Wally, que estaba en medio de ambos, podía sentir la tensión. Sabía que ambos chicos no se soportaban, justo por eso pasaba ratos por separado con cada uno.</p><p>—A-ah, ¿qué pasa Kyle?</p><p>—No hay lugares vacíos, me sentaré aquí, ¿no hay problema o sí? —. El chico ya había tomado asiento frente a ellos y Wally sabía que cuando Kyle lo veía con esa fría mirada significaba que no lo haría cambiar de opinión.</p><p>—Ay, que dulce Rayner, nunca te despegas de Walls—. Aunque el tono trataba de ser dulce conforme a la forma de ser el oji azul, era inevitable notar cómo arrastraba las palabras con aire burlón.</p><p>—Sí, es que debo cuidarlo de algunas personas resbalosas—. Ambos azabaches se miraban sonriendo de forma sínica, Wally no quería que terminaran peleando enserio, así que trató de retomar la conversación.</p><p>—Bu-bueno, ¿entonces qué opinan sobre lo que pasó con el profesor Jordan? —. Ambos chicos apartaron al fin su mirada uno del otro para prestarle atención al pelirrojo.</p><p>—Yo creo que podrías considerar enserio su oferta, tal vez resulta ser un buen partido para tu tío, Walls.</p><p>—¿Bromeas Grayson?, tiene poco que llegó a la escuela, no sabes nada de ese tipo.</p><p>—¿Y qué?, de conocerlo se encargara su tío, además ¿qué no es policía y sabe defenderse?</p><p>—Científico forense.</p><p>—Como sea, ambos son adultos y saben cuidarse solos. ¿Tienes un mejor candidato?</p><p>—Pues...—. Dick hablaba con tanta seguridad, Wally sentía que quizás tenía razón. Además, él mismo había sido quien le dio la idea en primer lugar, él seguro sabría más del asunto después de haber logrado conseguirle una cita a su propio padre.</p><p>—¡Ahí lo tienes!</p><p>—Dejando de lado las ideas del facilón del séptimo grado— Dick lo pateó por debajo de la mesa pero Kyle lo ignoró. —Si de verdad te estás pensando eso de presentarlo a tu tío, podrías preguntar una mejor referencia a la Srta. Lance, tengo entendido que ella fue quien lo trajo.</p><p>Dick y Wally se mostraron sorprendidos por ese nuevo dato, y podría decirse que incluso eso le dio cierto alivio al pelirrojo. La Srta. Lance era la psicóloga y consejera de la escuela, era muy querida por todos los alumnos. Siempre podías contar con ella para desahogar tus penas, Wally era uno de los que lo había llegado a hacer en un par de ocasiones.</p><p>.</p><p>Al terminar las clases de ese día, Wally se despidió de sus amigos y se dirigió a la oficina de la Srta. Lance, rogando porque aún no se hubiese marchado. Para su suerte, ésta aún estaba recogiendo sus cosas. Lo recibió sin problema y le ofreció asiento.</p><p>—¿Qué pasa Wally?</p><p>—Bueno, es... sobre el profesor Jordan...</p><p>—Ay no ¿qué hizo ese idiota ahora? —susurró la rubia masajeando su frente.</p><p>—¿Eh?</p><p>—No, nada, ¿qué pasa con él?</p><p>Wally se sentía algo apenado porque era consciente de que no era muy normal llegar a pedirle referencias a la consejera de la escuela sobre la cita de su tío. Se armó de valor y le explicó a la mujer lo sucedido. Esta lo escuchó atenta, y poco a poco se fue aliviando el dolor de cabeza que le había venido al inicio de la conversación. Sabía que pronto Hal se iba a dar cuenta del porqué de que ella le haya pedido que empezara a trabajar precisamente en esa ciudad. Ahora también sabía que le debía una apuesta a su esposo. Ambos habían debatido sobre cuánto tiempo tardaría su testarudo amigo en darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del sujeto del que no dejaba de hablar cuanto estaba ebrio en sus reuniones de amigos -y que no estaba de más decir que ya los tenía hartos-. Dinah sonrió satisfecha, al fin esa aburrida historia de amor tendría cierre, bueno o malo, pero lo tendría.</p><p>Con calma le explicó al chico que conocía a Jordan desde la preparatoria y que incluso ambos asistieron a la misma universidad. Le podía asegurar que, aunque fuese muy idiota, el hombre era una buena persona a la que podía darle sin problemas una oportunidad. El chico salió de la oficina satisfecho y más seguro de lo haría en los próximos días.</p><p>.</p><p>Esa mañana de domingo, Hal Jordan se levantó muy temprano, aquel era un día importante y no podía darse el lujo de llegar tarde y mucho menos luciendo mal. Se aseó con esmero y tardó una hora en elegir la ropa adecuada. Cuando al fin consideró que estaba listo, se dejó caer en el sofá de su pequeña sala, aún faltaba media hora antes de tener que salir a la cita.</p><p>Mientras esperaba que el tiempo pasara, su mente lo envolvió en distintos recuerdos que lo habían estado atormentando por mucho tiempo. Recordó la primera vez que vio a Barry, la primera vez que lo hizo reír, la primera vez que lo vio llorar, el día que aceptó salir con él. Todo en su interior se estremecía de alegría de solo pensar que quizás podría volver a estar junto a ese chico de cabellos rubios que le robó el corazón el día que aceptó estar con él. Pero también vino a Hal cierta amargura y culpa. Sabía que no era tan sencillo, que Barry no correría a abrazarlo en cuanto lo viera. Le había fallado y lo había herido, no lo culpaba si aún lo odiaba, aunque podía excusarse con que todo fue porque eran muy jóvenes en ese tiempo, pero eso no importaba ahora. No era momento de lamentos, al fin lo vería y solo en eso quería pensar.</p><p>Al fin pasaron los minutos y el castaño salió apresurado para llegar a la cafetería donde el pequeño pelirrojo le había dicho que podría encontrarse con su tío. Aún no podía creer que no había caído en cuenta que aquel pequeñajo era el sobrino de la chica West. Pocas veces la llegó a ver ya que ella no era de la misma preparatoria que Barry y él. El pequeño detalle de que el chico llamara a Barry tío sin duda le llamó la atención pero no le dio muchas vueltas al asunto.</p><p>Con suerte llegó unos minutos antes de lo acordado y tomó asiento en una mesa junto a la ventana. Sus dedos tamborileaban la mesa con impaciencia hasta que al fin lo vio cruzar la puerta. Barry Allen entró al lugar, claramente apenado, siendo jalado del brazo por un alegre Wally que rápido ubicó a su profesor. Cuando el rubio levantó la vista hacía donde su sobrino lo guiaba, azul y marrón se encontraron. Allen no dejó de ser alado por su sobrino pero su cuerpo claramente se había tensado. No había que caminar mucho así que fácilmente se encontraron uno frente al otro. Hal se levantó y saludo al menor sin apartar la vista de Barry.</p><p>—Hola Bear—. La voz del castaño salió dulce y algo nerviosa. Ese cambio de tono y el que llamara a su tío por ese ridículo apodo llamó la atención del pelirrojo. Barry al fin reaccionó y sacudió su cabeza para despejarse, luego tomó de vuelta la mano del menor.</p><p>—Nos vamos Wally.</p><p>—¿Lo conoces tío Barry?</p><p>—Barry</p><p>El rubio se dio la vuelta con intensión de marcharse pero fue detenido por la mano del castaño.</p><p>—Por favor...</p><p>La mirada de Hal era suplicante y su voz no se mostraba diferente. Barry se inquietó al verlo así, entendió que todo aquello no era solo una broma. Nadie mejor que él conocía las expresiones del otro. Soltó un suspiro y aceptó sentándose frente a él. Hal le sonrió agradecido y también tomó asiento.</p><p>Aunque Jordan recordaba haberse molestado cuando el menor puso como condición que él asistiría a la cita, en ese momento agradecía que el chico estuviera ahí. Los primeros minutos fueron difíciles, el rubio se mostraba renuente a hablar mucho, pero al final el encanto Jordan hizo su efecto.</p><p>.</p><p>—Y entonces ¿qué tal fue esa dichosa cita, Wally? —. El pelirrojo le sonrió a su amigo mientras sacaba una pequeña foto de su bolsillo. —Ya estamos otra vez con las fotos—. Soltó Kyle rodando los ojos.</p><p>—Cállate y mira—. En la pequeña fotografía se veía a Wally en medio de ambos hombres, los tres se mostraban genuinamente alegres.</p><p>—Wow, así que fue bien, ¿eh?</p><p>—Me parece que sí, no lo sé bien. Después de que el tío Barry me dejó en casa ambos se fueron juntos, creo que tenían muchas cosas de que hablar. Parece que ya se conocían.</p><p>—¿En serio?, que pequeño es el mundo.</p><p>Después de esa corta charla, ambos chicos se dirigieron a su siguiente clase. Si prestabas atención, podías notar cómo Kyle había tomado tímidamente la mano de Wally y éste se mostraba sonriente.</p><p>Sí, el mundo era realmente muy pequeño.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>